Of A Different Breed
by Lady Iredell
Summary: Remus Lupin was used to life by himself. Of course when Sirius insisted that he come stay with him at Grimmuald Place after his escape from Azkaban, he had to readjust. Little did he know his entire life would get flipped up side down when he stumbled upon her. *WARNING* Torture, abuse, language, underage, and possibly rape. May not be immediate, but will happen in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Remus Lupin took a seat at the bar in the Leaky Cauldron, shedding his light jacket with a sigh. The Order meeting for the night had been overwhelmingly stressful and he desperately needed a breather away from Grimmuald Place.

"Remus, hope you're having a good evening my boy! What can I get you?" The old inn keeper grinned as he dried a freshly washed glass.

"Good evening to you too, Tom," he returned politely, forcing a small smile. "How about a double shot of fire whiskey?"

Tom chuckled to himself as the bottle came floating over with a flick of his wrist. "You don't look like you're in the mood to be celebrating."

Remus just raised the glass up to him with a sad smile. "Another lonely night I guess. Maybe I'm fooling myself into thinking I can drink myself some happiness."

"You aren't the first and you certainly won't be the last," Tom promised gently before walking down to the other end of the bar to address a cloaked figure that had just made their way down the stairs.

After taking the shot, Remus couldn't help but to find his attention locked on the stranger. Times were getting dark again, and he found himself paying extra attention to any seedy looking witches or wizards he came across. Hiding behind a thick, dark cloak in early summer seemed like more than enough reason for him to at least be a bit more aware of his surroundings.

"What'll it be?" Tom asked jovially, not at all threatened by the figure.

"Just a butterbeer," came a soft, feminine voice from beneath the hood. "And I need to settle my debts for the room."

The Inn Keeper stared at her for a few moments before softly shaking his head. "You've been quite a bit of a help around here the past few days. Consider us even," he said, pausing as he handed her the butterbeer. "Hate to see you heading out so soon."

Downing the drink, the girl left a single galleon and began heading towards the front door. Before she so much as made it past Remus, the bells chimed and he could practically feel the girl tense up behind him as he caught the new comer's scent-Fenrir Greyback. Remus' hands clenched to a fist as he watched the werewolf from the corner of his eye head towards the rooms. The girl, on the other hand, had drawn her cloak a little tighter around herself as she edged towards the front door.

Just as the girl pushed the door open, Greyback turned around and smirked. He immediately stalked over to the door and Remus quickly realized hew as after the girl. Throwing down more than enough for his double shot, he bounded outside just in time to see Greyback grab the girl by the back of her arm and shove her into an alley. He followed quickly after them both, wand out.

Greyback was too preoccupied with the girl to notice him at first. "Really think you could hide from me, little bitch?" He snarled, knocking her hood off as he slammed her into the brick wall.

Remus froze up when he saw her face. She had icy blue eyes and pale, porcelain toned skin, but messy curls of black hair seemed to hide most of her face. She had groaned when she hit the wall, but the moment Greyback got in her face to snarl at her, she spit in his eye. She couldn't have been older than fourteen or fifteen-how was this teen so bravely and stubbornly facing danger?

He slapped her across her face, his long, sharpened nails tearing open skin. "You little cunt! You'll learn to mind your place-"

Before he could get out another word, Remus shoved his wand into the side of his throat. "Let go of the girl, Greyback."

Almost immediately he growled but he didn't budge. "Look who it is, bitch. Seems like ole Lupin here thinks he can save you."

It took every ounce of willpower for Remus to resist punching the disgusting man before him, but he could risk hurting the child as well. Just as he was trying to piece together the best course of action, the girl roughly brought her knee into Greyback's groin, his face contorting with pain as he let go and slumped down. Immediately, Remus hexed him and saw the girl running off.

"Wait!" He cried as he dashed after her, leaving Greyback unconscious in the alley.

The teen didn't stop. She kept running, pure adrenaline propelling her until she momentarily looked behind her, checking how much distance she had put between them, sending her colliding with a streetlight. Her head knocked straight into it, throwing her back into the pavement, absolutely unconscious.

"Shit!" Remus cried, quickly catching up to her, desperately checking her vitals. Thank Merlin she was still breathing. Her head would ache when she woke up, but at least she would wake up.

With a sigh, Remus scooped her up into his arms. He couldn't leave her there; Greyback could wake up at any moment and it seemed he was the last thing she needed to deal with. No, the best option in that moment appeared to be to take the child back to Grimmuald Place until he could figure out what was going on. Sirius wouldn't be thrilled, but leaving her simply wasn't an option. Taking in a deep breath, he apparated them both to the house.

"Wow, back so soon, Remus? Honestly-" Sirius stopped cold. "What the hell is that?"

Remus couldn't help but to groan. "Help me and I'll explain later."

Begrudgingly, Sirius made his way over and helped Remus lay the girl down on the kitchen table. "Merlin, what happened to this kid?" He mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Greyback," was all Remus would say as he began healing the cuts on her face.

Sirius shook his head as he began cleaning up the blood, working behind Remus. "What in the seven hells was Greyback doing to this child?"

"No idea. She ran into a street lamp before I could ask questions."

He looked up in shock. "Moony, why were you chasing her?"

He groaned, feeling like a right fool. "I was going to help her, see if I could get her to her family or at least some friends to look after her. She was just staying at the Leaky Cauldron."

Sirius rubbed his temples before glancing down at her. He caught a glimpse of something shiny beneath her cloak, hanging around her neck. Curious, he moved the cloak aside, revealing a thin, silver chain just above her collar bone with a small diamond attached to it. It didn't seem that unusual, but he could feel a charm raidiating off it. Gently moving the neck lace, the girl's head turned over to the side and then he saw it-a pigmentless birthmark of a rose on the right side of her neck, untouched by the scars that surrounded it.

"Remus," Sirius whispered, staring in shock. "We can't let Greyback get this girl."

"Of course not! Bloody hell, Sirius, what do you think he'd-" he broke off the moment his eyes fell on the mark. "She's the BellaSera."


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I don't have much out so far, but I'd love to know what you think! Working on getting out more, hope everyone is well!**

Remus sat stiffly in the living room with Sirius, taping his foot anxiously. They had carried the girl up to his room, laying her down on the bed with a light blanket so she would be somewhat comfortable when she awoke. They would have gladly put her in a room that wasn't already occupied but they were still making slow progress restoring Grimmuald Place to a livable condition. While Sirius served time in Azkaban, several creatures and pests took over the house, Kreacher having made no real effort to remove them or stop them from getting in. It pissed Sirius off to no end, only seeming to delight the house-elf to see his master so angry. It wasn't until Remus was finally convinced to move in that they were able to stop more creatures from taking up residence in the old manor and start expelling the ones already there. So far they managed to clean up and restore two bedrooms, the living room, kitchen, and a couple of bathrooms which was all the two of them really needed. The living room was even working well enough at the moment to host Order meetings. Sirius' goal though was to get the entire house cleaned up and safe so once they had cleared his name, he could bring his god son, Harry Potter, home to live with him. Even with their current wards and protections around the house, it was just too risky for Sirius to host Harry. Hell, the more Remus thought about it, the more he realized their current house guest was a tremendous risk.

Sighing, Remus leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "Merlin, Sirius. What are we going to do?"

Sirius was lost in his thoughts, staring into the fire place. "We could get a hold of Arthur or Kingsley and see if they could help us get some identification on her if she won't talk to us. She's a child. She should be returned to her family."

"I don't know. Something just isn't right. Child or not, she's the BellaSera. Why was Greyback after her and why didn't she use her magic to get away?"

The black haired man was silent for a moment as he watched the flames gradually consume the logs. "She wouldn't have the trace since she isn't a witch, so using her magic shouldn't have been an issue. Maybe Greyback has done something to her? I don't know, Moony," he sighed, leaning back in his arm chair as he crossed his leg over his knee. "Just go wake up the kid and talk to her."

Remus nodded and stood up slowly. "Alright, but be ready if I call for you. Don't want her trying anything."

Sirius couldn't help but to chuckle. "She's a child. What's she going to do? Bite you?"

He rolled his eyes, walking off and making his way up the stairs. When he entered the room, the girl was already sitting straight up on the bed, staring at him with wide, vivid eyes. Her entire body was rigid, watching his every move closely, seeming ready to jump up and bolt past him at a moment's notice. What he didn't understand was why she was so scared. He had saved her from Greyback, so why would she be so afraid of him? Realization hit him just seconds after he questioned it.

"You don't have to worry," he promised her, speaking softly as he put his hands into his pocket. "I'm nothing like him."

She didn't move or let her gaze drift away from him. "Your scent is very similar to his. He turned you." It wasn't a question; she knew she wasn't wrong. The momentary confusion he saw flicker through her eyes told him she didn't understand why a werewolf turned by Greyback would help her. "I refuse to go back to him," she breathed, sticking her nose up in the air to allude confidence, but her voice easily gave her away.

"We won't make you, I promise. We want to help you."

The girl studied him for a few more minutes in silence. "He turned you," she repeated, this time more firmly. "Why would you betray him?"

Remus took in a deep breath. "I don't work for him or help him with his cause. He turned me when I was four to get back at my father for insulting him." He hesitated for a moment, trying to gauge her reaction but she was keeping herself composed in the same manner as before. He decided he would continue on with honestly. "I know what I am is scary. I don't like it either and I wish I could change it. I've spent years looking for a cure, but there simply isn't one."

She took in a deep breath, seeming to relax a little. "If you really are willing to help me, then I'll help you by giving you a potion that will keep you from transforming next week."

It was Remus' turn to stare. "That's not possible."

A small smile began forming on her face. "Greyback thought the same thing until I tricked him into trying the potion. He wasn't very happy with me, but the punishment was worth it to know I had some sort of power over him."

He was in absolute awe. She was just a young child, even if she was the BellaSera, it was an impressive feat to figure out a potion that could stop a werewolf from transforming during a full moon. "What can we do to help?"

"You can start by removing this necklace," she said softly as she lifted her hair away from her neck, already much calmer than what she had been moments earlier. "I heard you and your friend talking about me and what I am when you were downstairs. Greyback put this on me to block my magic and its charmed so I can't remove it."

Remus started to walk over to help her but stopped short as a new thought crossed his mind. "Once you have your magic again, what's to stop you from harming us?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "I have no reason to hurt you or your friend. Besides that, if I attacked either of you, then you wouldn't help me with my second request."

They stared each other down for a moment, trying to read one another before finally moving forward. He carefully unclasped the necklace before backing away with it, watching her carefully. "Do you want to keep it?" He questioned as he raised it up into the air, unsure of what to do with the piece of jewelry.

The girl quickly shook her head, black curls of hair bouncing. "I still can't use my magic while its around me."

"Alright then," he sighed. "Follow me downstairs? We'll get Sirius to get rid of it."

She gave a small nod, doing as she was told before stiffly taking a seat in the living room. Clearly she wasn't sure what she thought of the darker haired man yet, but Remus was just happy to have her at least talking to him instead of running away.

"Padfoot," Remus began, handing over the necklace. "Think you can get rid of this?"

Sirius sent them both a confused look before taking the necklace, sighing, and walking out to the backyard. As soon as Remus had sat down and made himself comfortable, Sirius strolled back in and planted himself in his armchair once more. "Why did I just do that?"

"Its what was keeping her from using her magic," his friend answered softly, noticing their guest's discomfort.

"So kid, do you have a name?"

She seemed taken by surprise as she stiffened up again. "Olivia, but I go by Olive."

"Pretty," Remus smiled kindly at her, wanting to see her relax again.

Sirius seemed less than pleased. "And does Miss Olivia have a last name?"

Her pale pink lips shifted into a frown. "I'm not going to talk with your ministry friends or give them any information. I won't go back home."

Growing irritated, he started to say something but Remus held up a hand to stop him. "That's not the most important thing right now. What we need to focus on is why Greyback is after you and making sure he can't find you again."

Olive shut her eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath. As she exhaled, eyes still closed, her appearance began shifting. She gained just a few more inches to her stature, her hair lightening and smoothing out from tight curls to wavy, sandy blonde. When she opened her eyes again, both men found a pair of warm, brown eyes watching them. "The wards you put up will protect me just fine and Greyback won't be able to recognize me in my real form."

Remus blinked, caught off guard. "Your real form? So a moment ago, that was?"

"Just a disguise to keep me hidden if I ran into someone who knew me. It was based off a muggle girl in France," she said with a small, proud smile.

Remus just frowned, watching her closely. There was something oddly familiar about her true form, especially her eyes. Part of him felt like he must know a relative of hers, but he just couldn't figure out who no matter how hard he wracked his brain. "Well what I want to know is why one of the absolute worst werewolves is so determined to capture you."

Olive's ears and face turned a bright shade of red. "When I was thirteen, I ran away from my adoptive father. I made it about a month before Greyback found me and basically kidnapped me. About two weeks ago when he was out, I managed to free myself and he's been tracking me ever since. It was hard to get far and stay hidden without magic."

The two marauders frowned as they watched the girl stare down at her hands. They knew it was common for the werewolf to go after kids and turn them. It was no secret he enjoyed the hunt and was trying to multiply the werewolf population. What was unheard of was him keeping a prisoner; there was no telling what all the child had been through. "How long were you with him?" Remus finally asked quietly.

"Three years. I'm sixteen."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So sorry for the long absence. I've had crazy writers block, was in and out of the hospital, but hey, I got this chapter posted so woo! I'd love to hear some feedback-let me know if you're enjoying it so far and thank you so much for taking the time to read!

Olivia had been a house guest at Grimmuald Place for three days and Sirius was already tired of playing host. He and Remus rarely saw the sixteen year old. When she did leave Remus' room to eat or help with the occasional chore, it was practically a fight to get her to acknowledge one of them, let alone actually speak to either of them. Sirius didn't have the patience for her silence or stubbornness, only growing further agitated each day. Remus, on the other hand, was far more compassionate and understanding, gladly taking up residence on the couch to accommodate her and give her a private space. He missed his own bed though as his bones began aching tirelessly in preparation of the coming full moon. Eventually though, he would have a room in the house cleared out for her if he could get his friend to cool off a bit.

"I'm telling you Moony," Sirius grumbled over dinner. "Don't trust that girl, not one bit. Something if off about this whole bloody situation."

Remus frowned as he sat down at the table, absentmindedly stirring his soup. Olivia hadn't left the room at all that day, not even to eat. "She's a child, Padfoot. A child that's been through a lot I'd imagine after spending so much time with Greyback. Give her a break."

The dark haired man groaned in protest. "Sixteen is hardly a child. She has no manners, no sense of appreciation for what we're doing for her, everything we're risking. I do not enjoy catering to an ungrateful brat."

"Sirius!" He scowled. "You of all people should be understanding. Imprisonment isn't kind to the mind-different people handle the trauma in different ways. She needs time to relax and realize she's safe."

His spoon clamored against the bowl as he glared up at Remus. "Three days, Remus. Three days and we don't know anything more about her than the night you brought her here. This is getting out of hand! For all awe know, this is a set up and she isn't doing a thing to help her case!"

Remus sighed and put his spoon down more calmly than his friend. "Why the hell would she have been so desperate to get away from me outside the Leaky Cauldron if she was sent to infiltrate us?"

"Its called deception. You could ask dear old Snivellus all about it," he snapped bitterly but hushed for a moment. "That's it. We'll call the Order over and we'll see if Snape recognizes her."

He shook his head almost immediately. "Not until after the full moon."

"Moony-"

"No," He frowned, his voice firm. "There's enough going on right now as it is. Don't make this any harder on me."

Sirius scowled, looking away from the man in front of him. He knew no amount of persuasion or arguing would get him to budge at this point.

"Four days and recovery time if I need it. That's all I'm asking for."

"Four days is a lot of time for her if I'm right," he frowned.

A small smile crept onto Remus' face, bending some of his old scars. "For her to do what? Learn we're two bitter, middle aged men with no jobs or lives? Padfoot, that's already fairly obvious. Only thing surprising she might find out is how we bicker like two old maids."

Sirius rolled his eyes but his shoulders visibly relaxed as his tension ebbed away. "Well at least go get her so she can clean up the kitchen. She's been in that damn room all day."

"Oh hush and go to bed. I'll take care of the mess/"

Giving him a rough, single pat on the shoulder, Sirius got up and headed towards the stairs, leaving Remus alone at the table. He couldn't help but to sigh a little when his friend was gone-he had hardly touched his food and there was o way the dark haired man would actually go to bed so early. He rarely slept. Thirteen years of being wrongly locked away in the wizarding world's tightest prison had made its mark on the man and had left him riddled with nightmares when he shut his eyes. No, it was more likely that the troubled animagus would shift forms and enjoy the canopy of stars instead of attempting to rest. Remus just gently shook his head and tried to finish his own dinner.

The house was quiet when Remus began washing the dishes. He let his mind go blank as he hand scrubbed each one with a sponge, trying to use the muggles' way of doing things to clear out his head and distract him from his body's worsening pain. He was ready for the full moon just to get it over with so he could feel his version of normal once more. He was worried, however, about how his transformation was going to affect Olivia. He didn't imagine it would be easy for her, even if he stayed locked away and out of her sight. He could see it in her eyes how afraid of him the poor girl really was, and that was without him being in his transformed form. Hearing him growl and howl from the basement would probably be just as painful for her as having him room about free as a wolf. Part of him was considering more and more each day about asking Molly and Arthur Weasley to host her temporarily during the full moon. Only problem was no one else int he Order was currently away that Grimmuald Place had a house guest outside of Sirius and Remus.

"You know," a soft, almost meek voice resonated from the entry way to the kitchen. "You worry really loud. Its honestly hard to think."

Remus quickly turned around and found Olivia standing there, dressed in a long satin night gown with a white cloak draped over it. He didn't have the faintest idea where her clothes were coming from-she had brought nothing but herself and a bit of money-but he knew right then probably wasn't the best time to hound her about it. He was shocked to see she had come to him, that she was talking again without any pushing, and he didn't want to scare her off so soon.

He gave a light laugh as his body relaxed again. "Sorry about that, I guess. Not used to having someone in the house who practices natural legilimency."

Olivia didn't say a word but walked further into the room. He noticed her fidgeting nervously with the sleeves of her cloak, trying to keep them pulled all the way down to her hands as the fridge swung open on its own. She didn't so much as glance back towards him as she scanned the shelves for food.

"I made potato soup. Want me to heat you up a bowl?" Remus offered kindly.

She gave a small nod, backing away from the fridge silently to give him space and keep him a comfortable distance away from her. her eyes stayed glued on him while he worked. Remus didn't mind it though, he was just glad to see her okay and out of the room. When he turned to serve her the bowl, he found her patiently sitting at the table in the dinning room, waiting on him while still fidgeting with her cloak sleeves.

He gave her a kind smile as he brought the food over to her along with a glass of water. "I was beginning to worry that you weren't going to eat today."

Gently shaking her head, she kept her gaze down on the soup as she ate. "I was busy today."

"Busy? Doing what?"

She took a few more bites before responding to him. "Making your potion."

His eyes widened a bit. Of course he had forgotten about her promise to make him a potion to stop his transformation that month. He hadn't put any real faith in her, still doubting anything could stop a werewolf from transforming at the full moon, but here she had been slaving over a cauldron all day to help him. He wondered where she had gotten the ingredients from since he had forgotten to help her. "Oh. Its finished?"

Olivia nodded again as she ate, letting silence wash over them both once more. Every once and a while when she would take a fresh bite, she'd lift her gaze up for just a moment as if she was checking to see what he was doing and if he had decided to leave her. It was clear in her eyes when she met his worried stare that she was thinking about a lot. He wasn't going to push her to talk though, just happy they had been able to chat a little and she wasn't secluding herself off again-nothing was keeping her there to sit and eat near him but her own decision. When she finished her meal, she looked up at him and a small vile with a rosy pink liquid appeared before him on the table.

Curious, Remus picked it up and uncorked it. Sweet, almost floral notes washed over him from the potion, the fragrance alone already seeming to soothe his mind and body. "This is definitely very unique," he breathed, carefully rotating the bottle around in his hand, watching the light dance off the substance within.

"I'll drink some of it first if you don't trust me."

He quickly detached his focus from the potion and looked to her once more. "Oh no, you don't have to do that. I don't believe you're trying to hurt me or Sirius for that matter. You've had plenty of opportunities if that's what you were here for."

"Good, I'm glad." It was such a weak response, hardly portraying any real feelings of relief or satisfaction. If anything, it felt as if she didn't believe his words. Part of him wondered if she had over heard his conversation with Sirius earlier.

Frowning, Remus watched her closely as she started to stand with the dirty dishes. "Olive," he said gently, remembering the nickname she preferred to Olivia. "Don't let Sirius get to you. Thirteen years in Azkaban really changes a person."

Her entire body seemed to tense up once more, hearing the word Azkaban. "He was in Azkaban?"

"Of course," he said, the teen catching him by surprise once more. "You've never heard about Sirius Black before?"

She shook her head, hesitantly sitting herself back down. "Why was he in Azkaban?" She didn't seemed frightened or any less comfortable than earlier to be in Grimmuald Place, knowing she was living with someone the ministry deemed a criminal, she just seemed curious, almost truly intrigued. It finally seemed as if they had real ground for a conversation she cared about.

"Well, its a bit of a long story," he admitted. "The full version, with the truth of the matter."

Olivia glanced towards the clock on the wall. "I can't sleep anyways. Tell me it, so long as you don't mind staying up?"

He couldn't help but to smile; there was no way he was going to pass up the opportunity to talk with her and maybe get to know her a little better. "Can't say that I get much sleep so close to the full moon."

"So what happened?"

Remus took a moment to breathe in and figure out where was the best place to start. I assume you've heard at least of the boy who lived and of You-Know-Who?" He waited until he reaffirmed his thoughts with a nod to continue. "Well, Harry Potter's parents were very dear friends of mine and Sirius. We were both especially close to James growing up. Our other close friend from our Hogwarts days was named Peter Pettigrew. The four of us were inseparable. James, Sirius, and Peter all knew about my condition and each because unregistered animagi so I wouldn't be alone on the full moon. They helped me stay out of harms way and keep myself from hurting anyone or doing something I'd regret because, as I'm sure you already know, a fully transformed werewolf isn't so much interested in other creatures in animals as it is humans and wizards.

"Any how, when we heard that You-Know-Who would be coming after the Potters, a group of us put them in a safe house protected by a secret keeper, but no one knew who the secret keeper was. It had to be that way to ensure the Potters' safety and the secret keepers safety as much as we hated it. After James and Lily lost their lives and Harry became the boy who lived, Sirius and Peter dueled. At the time, it looked like Sirius had obliterated Peter, only leaving one of his fingers left at the scene, and we all assumed he had been the secret keeper and Peter had figured out he was a mole for You-Know Who. is family-the Black family-were known for their devotion to You-Know-Who and support of blood supremacy, you see. So basically over night Sirius became one of the most wanted wizards alive and was taken to Azkaban.

"As it turns out, Peter had been the secret keeper though and had given up the Potter to save his own skin. When Sirius went after him, Peter shifted into his animagus form to escape, but Sirius' spell managed to blow off one of his fingers. Sirius some how got out of the prison last summer though, with everyone still not knowing the truth, but he had found Peter and was determined to catch him. It was only when I was Peter for myself, still alive, that I understood and believed my dear old friend once more."

Olivia blinked, looking a little surprised. "Thirteen years in Azkaban for something he didn't do? That sounds terrible. I was with Greyback when he broke out so it makes sense that I wouldn't have heard of his escape even if it was all over the papers."

Remus nodded quietly, fingers figeting with the cork of the potion vial. "He definitely didn't deserve what happened. Once things cool down a bit, we'll start preparing a case to clear his name though. But, with all that said, don't take his bitterness personally. After all that mess he sometimes struggles to hold onto the person he is, but I promise you he is a good man overall with a good heart."

"I know you're right. I don't feel any actually evilness around him. He may be a little damaged from his experiences, but he's nothing like Greyback."

His soft smile returned once more. "I'm glad you can see that. I want you to feel safe and comfortable here, no matter how long or how little you're staying with us."

Her lips curved upwards, the sight warming his very soul. "Thank you. Really."

"Of course!" He beamed back at her. "And you're welcome to come out of the room anytime-don't let Sirius' piss poor attitude keep you alone and shut away all the time."

She nodded, still wearing her small smile. For once, they sat in comfortable silence, listening to the clock tick quietly in the background as they mulled over their thoughts. Eventually, Olivia stood up but made eye contact with him, most of the fear in her eyes having vanished. "I the faster you drink that potion, the faster you'll feel better."

He chuckled lightly as he watched her send the dishes floating carefully into the sink. "Alright. You going to try and get some rest now?"

Olivia nodded slowly. "I'm going to try."

His smile couldn't help but to grow, amused with her. "Well, you know where to find me if you need me," he reminded her and nodded his head towards the couch.

"Good night, Remus."

"Sleep well, Olive," he returned gently as she made her way to the stairs. Once Remus heard his room door open and shut again, he moved to the living room with the potion, collapsing onto the couch with a sigh. Olivia hadn't done much of the talking, but it was progress and he was more than satisfied with it. She had sat comfortably with him, actually left his room, and voluntarily participated in the conversation. Her attempting to talk with them and open up, even if it was very slow, was all he could really ask for.

He let himself relax as he uncorked the potion once more, brought the vial to his lips, and quickly downed the substance. He expected to regret it immediately or not feel much of a change, but he couldn't have been more wrong. As the potion moved down his throat, through his system, and was absorbed into his body, everything began to change. His aching vanished, leaving behind an exhilarating feeling of health and overall well being, but he felt energized as well. His body felt so much stronger. He was tempted to go outside, to go for a run and just laugh at the sky and enjoy the cool air, but he didn't move. He shut his eyes and let the sensations overwhelm him. Wolfsbane potion had never had any effect remotely similar to Olivia's potion, and for the first time in years, he wasn't afraid of the full moon.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus awoke the next morning to wonderful aromas wafting into the living room. It all smelled so fresh and sweet, nothing like any meal he had eaten sine he had left Hogwarts. The food there was half the reason why he missed teaching so much he always liked to think. When he stood up, he expected the usual transformation aches and pains to hit him and prepared himself to fight against it just to say staying, but they never came. His body felt felt than it had in years, definitely not what he was used to feeling when he was only days away from the full moon. That's when he remembered the potion he had drank the night before. Olivia had actually came through for him. She had done the impossible, and more importantly she had given him some hope in his life once again. If she was able to appear out of the blue with the perfect solution to his biggest problem, what else did life have in store for him? Call it intuition, a gut feeling, or just being wishful, but Remus felt as if things, for once, were actually truly going to start getting better.

"Bloody hell, Remus!" Sirius exclaimed through a mouth full of food when Remus finally walked into the kitchen. "You've been holding out on me! To think every breakfast could've been this way, you bastard."

He stared at awe at the food on the counter tops. Homemade pancakes were piled high on a plate next to two different bowls of strawberries and blueberries. There was an oven tray full of bacon and sausages right by a platter of scrabbled eggs, along with toast, whipped cream, and syrup. It felt like a dream to see it all there in Grimmuald Place.

"Me? I just woke up. I smelled it and thought you decided to try your hand at cooking."

Sirius blinked, clearly caught off guard. "She did this? She wouldn't have!"

Remus walked towards the counter and began helping himself to a little bit of everything. The look of shock on his friend's face was sweet enough he was double thinking the syrup he had just put on his pancakes. "She actually came downstairs and talked with me last night."

His brow narrowed. "And it went well?"

"Clearly," Remus laughed, raising his plate a little, gesturing towards all the food in the kitchen.

"Merlin's beard, spy or not, she can stay as long as she wants if she's going to feed us like this every day."

His smile vanished. "You really still on about that?"

"Not letting it go until we hear from Snivellus," he mumbled as he bit into a sausage.

The lighter haired man groaned. "You're insufferable, Padfoot. She's trying."

"Mm hmm."

Remus sighed but joined him at the table to eat. He knew Sirius wasn't being mean spirited, it was just what he had become. They had become two sides to the same coin-he supposed it was the reason why they worked so well together. Remus was forever the encouraging optimist, even if he didn't truly believe his own encouragement most of the time, while Sirius was the never ending pessimist. As breakfast went on and they both drew close to cleaning off their plates for the second time, Remus began to wonder if it was going to be another day Olivia spent locked away. He couldn't help but to sigh as he stood up.

"Thinking about the brat?" Sirius begrudgingly asked as he leaned back in his chair, hands folded comfortably over his stomach.

He put his dishes down in the sink. "I'm going to convince her to come out."

"Of course you are," he groaned. "Well I'm going to go out for a bit."

"Alright, but no more rolling in dead things, you grungy old mutt," he offered with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood a little. He knew his friend was never able to get enough of being outside, even if he did have to hide in his animagus form when he ventured out.

Sirius broke out into a smile again. "I'll consider it," he chuckled before shifting into his dog form and heading out.

Remus relaxed his shoulders and headed up towards his old room. He couldn't help but to wonder what had changed between Olivia cooking and Sirius and himself discovering the food. Last night he felt like he had gotten somewhere and having breakfast waiting on them seemed to show that she was trying, or at least wanted to. So why had she retreated back to the room before he could even talk to her? When he arrived, he found the door wide open, bed made and room clean, and their house guest no where to be found. Immediately, he tensed up, a mixture of shock and fear running through him. Had she decided to run away? Before he had time to think anymore, he heard a crash from a room or two down the hall. He bolted down the hallway, threw open the door, and gasped at the scene before him.

Standing in the middle of the room, just a few feet away from an open wardrobe, was none other than Fenrir Greyback. Except that it wasn't-Remus knew a boggart or two had been hiding in the house, but he wasn't sure if Olivia was aware of that fact. She was staring, wide-eyed and trembling at the creature before her.

"Did you miss me, Bitch? I wasn't done with you yet," he sneered taking slow, deliberate steps towards her as she backed away. "You can't get away from me. I own you. Its written all over your skin. You can't forget me."

Remus rushed in and reached for his pocket but realized he had left his wand by the couch. "Bloody hell! Olivia, get behind me! Its a boggart!" He shouted.

She kept backing up till she collided with the wall, watching as a devious smirk enveloped Greyback's face. "You're wrong," she breathed.

The moment Remus got close, he hit an invisible barrier and was pushed back. "Olive! Your wand! Its just a boggart!" He cried desperately, trying to get through to her, but she didn't seem able to even hear him. The boggart had locked onto her and was persistent-he had never seen anything like it before.

"Oh really? Going to call daddy to come save you?" Greyback's form mocked, reveling in the girl's obvious despair. "You've got to admit you're his daughter before you can get his help, little Bitch. But we both know you're not going to do that so I'm going to have my fun."

Watching horrified from the other side of the barrier, Remus saw the boggart lunge at Olivia. She let out a blood-curling scream and ducked, shutting her eyes tightly and wrapping her arms around herself. He started throwing himself at the barrier, frantically trying to break it and get to her. Meanwhile Greyback loomed over her, just laughing. "Closing your eyes doesn't make me go away!" His thunderous voice echoed through out the room before he grabbed her by her arm and yanked her up.

"NO!" She screamed, but her body seemed limp, unable to do much more than weakly fail about.

"Oh, this is such a pretty form. Maybe I'll take a bite or carve it up. You could use another reminder of who you really belong to now," the boggart growled through his grin as a dagger appeared in his hand and he started pushing the sleeve of her cloak down her arm.

"GET OFF ME!" Olivia screamed, this time much louder and more powerful than before. A surge of energy bounced through the room, making the boggart vanish in a cloud of black, wispy vapor while furniture was knocked back, the open wardrobe doors rattled, and Remus fell a few feet backwards onto his ass.

In a split second without even bothering to think, Remus was on his feet again. He didn't even notice the absence of the barrier this time as he rushed to Olivia, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She immediately clung to him, sobbing into his chest as the room finally stilled once more. "Shh," he whispered, petting her hair and trying to soothe her. "It wasn't real. It was just a boggart. You're safe. I promise. He can't get you here."

Her crying eventually calmed down, but she didn't back away from him. Her hands were dug tightly into his shirt while her forehead was still pressed against him. As her breathing slowed and steadied, she began to trust and believe his words.

Carefully, he detached himself from her and looked down to her face. "Olive, are you hurt?"

he shook her head, keeping her gaze down as her hands dropped to her own lap.

"Come on, let's go get you some chocolate. It'll help," he offered kindly.

Together, they rose up to their feet. Remus kept her tucked tightly under his arm as he guided her down the stairs. He stopped in the living room, grabbed his wand, and sat her down in the armchair. After getting a fire going in the hearth, he wrapped her up tightly in a blanket and summoned a chocolate bar straight from the kitchen.

"Here, eat up," he instructed with a warm smile as he unwrapped the bar and passed it over.

They at in silence as Olivia slowly ate the chocolate. He didn't bother her or pressure her, but kept a watchful eye on her to make sure she was okay. They both just sat and listened to the fire crackle as they calmed down and caught up to the rest of the world around them.

"I'm sorry," Olivia whispered when she finally seemed to find her voice once more.

"What were you doing in that room, Olive? I gave you a room for when you didn't want to me around me and Sirius."

She wouldn't meet his gaze, just pulling the blanket more snugly around herself. "That's your room though. I figured after I made breakfast I would go lean a room and surprise you so you didn't have to sleep on the couch anymore."

Remus immediately frowned, thinking back to the previous night and how she had commented about how loud his thoughts were. Had she really heard them? Did she go through all that trouble just because she found out how much he missed his own bed from his thoughts? He noticed a blush spreading across her face the more he dwelt on it. "The sentiment was very nice, but its rude to read people's thoughts, you know."

By now, her face was beet red. "I'm so sorry, I don't always do it on purpose. Sometimes my mid just connects with other people or creatures You're a werewolf, so my mind likes to connect with yours a bit more. It does that with most magical creatures."

It was Remus' turn to blush. "I'm a wizard, Olive. Not a creature."

She gently shook her head. "You're both, like me."

"What do you mean?"

Olivia shrugged. "Half breeds I guess. You and I have that in common. My entire species is all female, so we're all half breeds. My mother was a BellaSera, my father a wizard. And werewolves don't exactly pass down lycanthropy to their children. A werewolf is created from a muggle or a wizard, so, in a way, you and I are similar half breeds. I think that's why I have to actively fight to keep from seeing your thoughts."

His frown deepened. What else had she seen that he wasn't aware of?

"I promise I'll do better and be more proactive about it. I promise."

Remus let out a small sigh. "Its alright. I believe you, but you still shouldn't have been wondering around the house alone. much less trying to change things by yourself. This house was uninhabited for many years. There's no telling what else is hiding in dark places.

He could have sworn he heard her gulp. "Yes sir. I'm sorry."

Leaning over, he put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm just glad that you're okay. When I tried to get to you, there was an invisible barrier that separated us. I've never seen that happen with a boggart before."

"I don't think that it was the boggart that caused it. I think that it may have been my magic."

"Your magic? How?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "Sometimes when I get emotional, things just happen. There's a lot about my magic I don't know or don't understand. I never had anyone to teach me."

Remus' brow pulled into a tight, disapproving line. "No one at the school you were attending were able to help?"

She let out a bitter laugh. "School? My adoptive father never let me go to a muggle school for my basics, much less a wizarding school when I was old enough. And its not like there's any record of my birth, so I don't have the trace. No school had any way of knowing about me, let alone finding me."

"Why? Why would he want to keep you so cut off from the world?"

Olivia shrugged again. "He always said I had to be protected because of what I am. I guess he thought hiding me away from the world was the best way to do that."

"Which is what pushed you to run away in the first place, wasn't it? You just wanted a taste of the world."

She smiled weakly. "Exactly, but the two weeks I had before Greyback found me weren't nearly enough. It did show me though that he was right about it being dangerous for me to venture out."

"You poor thing," he sighed.

"I'll be alright."

"I don't doubt that; you're incredibly strong, going through what you've been through and still holding yourself together," he returned softly. "But what I don't understand is why he's so hell bent on finding you and keeping you. It doesn't seem that he's interested in turning you like he does with most children."

She shifted uncomfortably in the chair as her mind went back to her days of being trapped with him. "No, he can't turn me. When he tried and failed, he realized what I was. From what I understand, he wants to use me as leverage when the time is right."

"Leverage? For what?"

"I'm not entirely sure," she admitted quietly. "He probably wants something from my father since he's a man in a powerful position. I don't think he realizes though that my father isn't the type to play into the demands of creatures like him."

Remus studied her or a moment, watching as her fingers returned to habitually pulling at the hem of the sleeves on her cloak. "Olive," he began gently. "Who is your father?"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey guys! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to double post Chapter 4! But here's the correct Chapter 5! Also, just wondering what you guys are thinking of it so far! I'd still love to hear what you are thinking about it! Also, check out my other story that I am currently working on Chapter 21 on! Its called "The Beautiful Evening" and its set in the Marauders time at Hogwarts! Also, if you weren't aware, I post my progress (or at least planned progress) on my writing on my profile! So if you're wondering when I am planning on getting the next chapter of my story out or if there's something going on that's holding me up, check my profile! I try to update it to keep it as accurate as possible! But thank you so much for reading and again, I'd love to hear what you think!

Olivia just shook her head, refusing to meet Remus' gaze. "I'm not ready to tell you that yet."

Remus scowled, noticing her fidgeting with her cloak sleeve was growing significantly worse. It seemed it was a bit of a nervous habit, but he couldn't tell if she was completely aware of it at this point or not. "I'm not sending you home, Olive. I just need to know what kind of risk we're all in or what we may have to deal with if you stay here. Please, just try-"

"Why can't you just trust me!" She cried out suddenly. It seemed she had taken the defensive once more. "I'm not a spy, I'm not trying to do anything to either of you! Once you know, you'll send me back home though!"

Mentally, he was kicking himself. All it took was one wrong question for him to undo all the progress he had made with her. "Try and understand things from my point of view, Olive. Sirius could go back to Azkaban. I could go with him for not turning him in. We have to be careful. We make a single mistake and we won't have the ability to even begin to try to clear his name."

"But I can clear it! You just have to trust me-"

"No," he said firmly, cutting her off. "You need to listen to me."

Olivia's body instantly went rigid and even her hands stilled. "No?"

"I want to protect you, but you have to be willing to work with me, not against me."

Her composure shifted as she slowly lifted her gaze. "No. I'll leave then."

Confusion and then shock washed over him as she stood, the blanket falling off her and to the ground. She couldn't be serious. She was terrified enough of the boggart turning into Greyback, there was no telling what he would do to her if he caught her again. "Sit. Let's talk about this like rational adults-"

"No." Her voice was firm. She met his gaze with her familiar brown eyes and they seemed to strike him to his very core. They held so much anger, hostility, so much power that he hadn't seen before, they hardly seemed like they belonged to her. All he could do was watch as she apparted away with a loud pop.

"Well, that was your first mistake-assuming a child would behave like a rational adult," Sirius scoffed from the doorway to the foyer.

Remus glared up at him, anger bubbling up inside of his chest. "Don't even start with me! You have no idea what happened today, Sirius! No idea! I think she's in serious trouble!"

"Then she shouldn't have left, should she?"

He jumped to his feet. "Don't you fucking dare start with me!"

Sirius groaned as he strolled into the living room. "And what are you going to do? She apparated. She got through our wards and apparated out of the house. She could be halfway across the globe by now if that's what she wanted. She's the bloody BellaSera."

He reached a hand up and rubbed his temple as he thought about the situation. She had her magic again-Sirius was right in the fact that she could be absolutely anywhere and Remus didn't know where he would even begin to look for her. "Then we adjust the wards on the house so she can get through if she attempts to come back."

"No. She got out so I'm sure her magic can get her back in. Besides, she's out of our hair now. We can't risk lowering our defenses, risk our safety, or some brat who ran away."

"Sirius, make it easy for her to get back here or so help me I'll leave and you can figure out this mess all alone once more!" He shouted furiously, trying to keep his anger reigned in but his worry over Olivia was just giving it fire.

Sirius shook his head but didn't argue with his friend anymore. "Fine. Be careful Moony. I can't lose another friend because you've got a heart of gold and its set on helping those who don't deserve it."

He just nodded as he went to the foyer, slipped into his cloak, and walked out the front door. Nothing was going to stop him from searching for the girl.

A week had passed since Olivia's dramatic exit. She knew she had overreacted with a show worse than what even she usually put on, but she couldn't help it. Something inside of her just snapped and every bone in her body told her to leave Grimmuald Place right then, even if Remus had suddenly dropped everything and decided to stop pushing her for answers. After spending seven nights alone, hoping between different inns, she found herself wishing that night had gone differently. Part of her was considering apparating back and begging the compassionate werewolf for forgiveness, but the other part of her knew she wouldn't be welcomed back unless she was willing to explain some, if not all, of what Remus wanted to know.

On the seventh day, she sat in a muggle pub in Ireland. She was thinking over her glass of gin and tonic, fidgeting with the sleeves of her light sweater when three men strolled in. They were wearing the tackiest combination of muggle clothes she had witnessed in the past few days, making it glaringly obvious that they were wizards. After glancing over her and confirming that she didn't recognize any of them, she rolled her eyes. Wizards were always so bad at trying to blend in among muggles.

"So, where's your money at?" One of them laughed as they each took a seat at the bar.

Olivia couldn't help but to listen in; she had nothing better to do other than plan where she was going to run off next, and hearing a group of people speaking English once more was comforting. "Bulgaria," one of the men responded with a burly roar of a laugh. "They've got that Viktor Krum. Youngest professional seeker of the century."

"Yeah, but don't underestimate the Irish. We are in their country after all, my friend."

"Oh, come on Cain. You can't be serious right now? Dunbar's right. Bulgaria's had this match in the bag since the World Cup began this year. Mark my words-Krum'll get the snitch."

Olivia couldn't stop herself from chuckling.

"Oi! What do you think is so funny, muggle?"

She raised an eyebrow as she glanced over to the three wizards now studying her. "The Irish could still win even if Krum catches the snitch. The snitch just ends the game." She didn't recognize the name Viktor Krum, but she knew enough about Quidditch to prove she wasn't a muggle.

"Aye, she's no muggle," the man named Cain roared, grinning from ear to ear. They clearly had already made a successful day of day-drinking.

His companions broke out in laughter once more before Dunbar turned to her. "So, going to go watch the World Cup?"

"Where is it?"

"Dartmoor, the moor in Devonshire. Its number 422, I wouldn't miss it little lady."

She smirked a little. A quidditch match could be risky-there was a strong chance her adoptive father would make an appearance since it was being held in England, but it could be fun. It would serve as a distraction from her situation at hand, and even aside from that, she hadn't had the opportunity to watch a live match before. Reading about a game and seeing it unfold before you were two entirely different experiences. "I might see if I can make it."

Even after Olivia had paid her tab and left the pub, the idea of going to the World Cup in Dartmoor was sounding better by each passing moment. As she walked through a quiet alleyway, she gathered her energy and apparated out to the moor. Things were already in full swing. She summoned her white cloak, put her hood up, and walked with the people towards the stadium. There was so much laughter, song, and just plain joy that filled the air, it made her heart swell. Families were out together, having a good time along with friends young and old. Glasses clinked in hand as people yelled happily, calling out toasts and placing their bets. Once Olivia snuck and charmed her way into the stadium, she found herself staring out at a sea of green and red. Just watching everyone else carry on and enjoy themselves put her into a good spirit. Even once the match started and she was seating up in the nose bleeds, she found herself fascinated with people watching and let the game slip away from her.

It didn't take long for Olivia to understand why the men at the bar spoke so highly of the Bulgarian seeker, Viktor Krum. He alone was enough to draw and hold her attention-he glided through the air on his broom as if he had been born in the sky, trusting the air far more than he trusted the ground. His team didn't have to worry about him either. They each kept their focus on the goals of the roles they had been set to play, knowing their seeker was hyper aware of every little thing going on around him. There was clearly no doubt in any of their minds that Viktor Krum would look out for himself as he scoured the skies for his little golden target. Watching him alone made time around Olivia seem to slow down as in reality it passed her by and allowed the Irish to take a strong lead. By the time Krum's fingers enclosed around the snitch, the Irish had won 170 points to 160.

Olivia was mesmerized by the entire event but slipped out quickly. She hadn't seen her father, but she had definitely heard him before the match had started. She knew now that the match was over, it would be rather easy for him to track her down in her unique, white cloak. She managed to get ahead of most of the crowding, but outside the stadium, parties were springing up in and around the tents as things grew darker. It seemed that no one was willing to let the magical evening die down just yet.

As she walked, she received an invitation or two for a drink or to at least join the celebrations, but she quickly turned each one down. Strangers weren't Olivia's strong suit, and mingling with an entire group of unfamiliar people felt more like a nightmare than fun. Even if she had thought there was a chance that she would have a pleasant time, she knew she needed to find a new safe place to spend the evening and start to settle down. While she doubted Greyback would recognize her or even dare to show his face at such a heavily populated event with decent Ministry security, it wouldn't have been difficult for him to blend in with the crowds and catch her by surprise. The excitement of it all was really starting to wear off and the fear and caution were starting to overtake her.

As she weaved around people, trying to get of to a secluded part of the moor to apparate away, the emotions in the air changed sharply. People started screaming, bolting past her and knocking into her with zero hesitation as they ran. She sharply turned around to lash out at someone who had nearly shoved her down but froze in shock. Tents were going up in flames. A muggle family was being tortured and tossed up into the sky like a bunch of rag dolls. A crowd of wizards in dark cloaks and silver masks were marching through the chaos, their wands drawn, daring anyone to challenge them. Olivia didn't have to see their faces to know they were reveling in the pain they were causing-she could feel their amusement and excitement growing as a new voice cried out.

While taking in the scene before her, a set of strong hands grabbed her from behind as an unfamiliar scent washed over her. "Well, can't say that I expected to see you here," a voice breathed into her ear, sending chills down her spine. It wasn't Greyback, she knew that much for sure, but her gut told her the person standing behind her wasn't a friend or an ally.

Olivia quickly tried to free herself from the man's grip but he just tightened his hold on her before knocking her legs out from under her, dragging her back towards a thin line of trees. She wasn't going to give up so easily though. Every step he made, she fought him feverishly, squirming about and trying to dig her heels into the ground. When he finally let go of her, her back hit the ground and all she could see was the cover of thinly veiled trees.

"Who the hell are you?!" She shouted furiously as she tried to pick herself up but he shoved her forward, laughing as her chin scrapped across brambles. She groaned aloud, pain and fear starting to overwhelm her.

The young man walked in front of her, his deranged eyes glued above them both with a cruel smile plastered to his face. "Oh, he's going to be thrilled to know I've found you, BellaSera. It'll be such a nice gift for his return."

She spat at his feet before glaring up at him. "I'll kill you before I let you drag me back to Greyback."

"Greyback?" He asked, breaking out in laughter once more. "Oh no. I don't mean that disgusting creature. This ring a bell?" The man sneered before raising his wand to the sky, yelling a spell she didn't recognize.

Olivia's entire body started aching as a green skull was blasted into the sky. She watched in horror as a snake fell out of its mouth, unaware as a boy ran up and the man slipped away. She quickly looked over to the boy, hearing him and sharing his fear for just a moment before a group of people suddenly surrounded them. Thinking fast and seeing wands raised in a circle towards them, she apparted herself away, not before meeting the surprised eyes of the minister of magic.


End file.
